The Blood-Red Reaper
by FallenCrusader
Summary: Only the colour red would suffice... Grell/OC. One-Shot. Rated T.


Note: This is my first time writing a Grell Sutcliff/OC, please don't bash too hard if he's out of character!

Kuroshitsuji + Characters © Yana Toboso  
Rose Valesworth © Shadowrunner240 2012

-/-

_With this, this bittersweet memory,  
I close my eyes,  
Silently praying that the morning never comes._

"Why aren't you simply _darling_?" a voice called out, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Great, the red head was here.

"What do you want, Suttcliff?" I asked boredly, leaning on my death scythe. I had a tight schedule to keep, and he was a constant thorn in my side. Why Will ever assigned the two of us to work together I don't know.

"Aw, you know you were simply _dying _for me to get here~!" the red-headed Shinigami exclaimed, jumping towards me with his arms outstretched. Stepping to the side neatly, I watched him as he landed pathetically on the ground. "Ow… why so rude, Valesworth?" he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I for one don't have the patience to deal with you," Grell _harrumphed, _and looked up at me with a pouting look.

"So cruel to your fellow Shinigami, just like Will!" he wailed, and I merely smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead.

I want to go home.

_As the dawn ends its day,  
I watch the butterflies fade away.  
Will this be us, one day? This I question.  
Will we all eventually end up as shadows?_

"Valesworth," I paused, halfway turning to see William, he looked even more annoyed than usual – that meant that my partner was involved. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what he wanted.

"Have you seen Sutcliff? He's been shirking his duties again." I sighed.

"How would I know?" I shrugged. "He hasn't been pestering me in three weeks. It's a miracle." William sighed.

"This better not end up giving me overtime," he muttered as he walked away. "Your to-die list is on your desk, don't forget it." I twitched.

I had already clocked off.

I had already _clocked off_.

Why in the world was he giving me work?!

With a despondent sigh, I went back to my office and picked up the to-die list, and my death scythe which I usually left propped against the wall since I always locked my office. Giving the to-die list a glance, I blinked. _That's odd, _I thought. It had only one name on it:

Angelina Durless.

Scheduled to die at midnight; how lovely is that.

"Sutcliff, if I ever wanted your annoying presence, it's now I wish you were here." I muttered, feeling a headache come on. Usually he was the one willing to take any to-die people who died late off my hands since it was the only way to shut him up.

Speaking of which… I haven't seen him in three weeks, as I mentioned before. I wonder what poor soul he was tormenting.

… On second thought, it really didn't matter.

_A bright scarlet flame eats away at my soul,  
I wonder, will anyone hear my silent screaming?  
Perhaps not – perhaps not… _

I arrived in London about 11:30 PM, thirty minutes before this Angelina Durless's death. With a soft sigh, I settled upon the rooftops (wearing a simple, dark red corset shirt and a matching dark red skirt), and waited for the opportunity to arrive. Then, everything had to go down the drain when I heard the unmistakable voice of Grell introducing himself.

"I'm simply a butler of DEATH! "

I tried really hard to hold in my laughter. I really did. But I couldn't help it. I started laughing. It was a soft giggle at first, but then it grew into such hysterics, I wondered if I rivaled that retired Shinigami who often wandered around the record's library. I must have shocked everyone, seeing as they all glanced up at me.

"Who…?" I heard the boy ask, and his little demon butler merely glared.

"A _second_ one; calling in reinforcements, Sutcliff?"

"Valesworth, my shining red star you're here~!" Grell called out enthusiastically, jumping up with his arms wide open for an embrace. Once more, still giggling like crazy, I stepped to the side neatly and he went crashing into the stacks behind me. "Ouch… still cold as ever! Oh how you make me want to wrap you up and warm you~" I twitched.

"Say Grell," I said with a lazy one-eyed glare. "You do realize what you're doing is in violation of the rules."

"Yeah _buuuuut_, it was the only way you would ever recognize me~~!" he whined. I sighed, and pulled out my to-die list.

"Whatever, not my problem, that's Will's." I glanced at the list, and back down at the people below, which consisted of a boy, a demon butler, and a woman in red, who seemed pretty astonished to see me. I gave her a wicked grin in response. I then lowered my voice, so that only Grell could hear me. "I do hope whatever you're in doesn't hurt you in the long run." I picked up my death scythe. Five minutes left.

"Valesworth; what are you doing?" he asked, and I merely gave him a grin – a creepy one at that.

"What all Shinigami's have to do, Grell darling~" I neatly jumped down, landing next to the woman in red. It really did suit her. Pity, I don't like it when people capture attention from a person I like.

I admit it; I've had feelings for Grell Sutcliff, my coworker, my annoying partner, for a while. During the three weeks that he had been gone made me worry, considering he was really the only Shinigami that talked to me outside work. He was the only one who would stop and ask if I would like to go get a cup of coffee, or complain about how the workload had been. The other Shinigami's were nice, but I didn't see them as often, and I honestly didn't really interact with them as much as I did with Grell. Maybe it was his goofy attitude, or just his ability to somehow rebel against the norm for Shinigamis. Either way, something about him had drawn me to him without a second thought… and he was with this… this _human_, while I had been worried sick that he had gotten ill or worse, possibly killed.

Two minutes, my internal clock was telling me. Whispering, quietly in my mind: _Don't care if you get the demotion. Get rid of her. She isn't _worthy _of the colour red. _

"Sorry," I said, hoisting up my death scythe, "but time's up…!" before I could swing my death scythe down, Grell's chainsaw was embedded into her chest, the blood gushing out and coating me with it. I slid my gaze over to him, and he was giving a shark-toothed grin.

"My turn, Valesworth~" he said, "Besides, she disappointed me. I thought she was different from the lot of them, but her emotions got in her way. Such an untimely demise~" he gave a dramatic sigh.

_Even as I walk through the shadows,  
you will be my light.  
No matter how much blood I shed  
No matter who I cut down, _

I let William reprimand Grell and I, telling us how irresponsible we were. He mentioned that he was astonished that I would attempt to do such a thing – and had thought better opinions of me. I kept my head ducked down, hiding a smile. I caught my coworker's eye and he grinned, knowing what I was thinking.

It was well worth it.

_I will wait here in the darkness,  
until your red light shines upon me._

"Valesworth~" I heard Grell call from behind as I walked back towards the barracks – even Shinigami's needed sleep now and then. Will's reprimanding and the demotion had taken a draining out of me, however, I was still awake enough that I could sense what was going around. I knew he was leaping towards me, but for once, I didn't move. I let him tackled me to the ground, and he gasped. "Valesworth – you let me tackle you! The world is ending~!" I shook him off.

"I have a name, you know." I spat at him playfully. He blinked for a second, and then grinned.

"Oh really now~?" Grell sidled up to me, and I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk.

"Of course, silly," I didn't mention the fact that our hands were twined; or the fact that I had a blush on my cheeks; or the fact that I was refusing to look at him. "And yes, you can call me by it."

"So Rosie, what do we do now?" he asked, and I twitched at the nickname.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep." I said with a yawn. Suddenly, the world shifted and I squeaked with surprise. "S-Sutcliff! P-Put me down right now," I grabbed for his neck and Grell laughed.

"How about no," he said with a grin.

"Grell," I shouted my face red as I tried to struggle to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight.

_You will always be my blood-red Reaper. _


End file.
